Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman)
Stephen Druschke's Christmas spoof of Frosty the Snowman (1969). It appeared on YouTube on November 28, 2017. Cast: *Frosty the Snowman - Winnie the Pooh *Karen - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Karen's Friends - Happy Tree Friends Characters (Happy Tree Friends) *Professor Hinkle - Honest John/w Gideon (Pinocchio) *Jimmy Durante - Alan-a-Dale (Robin Hood) *Hocus Pocus - Alec (Presto) *Teacher - Rosita (Sing) *The Policeman - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Ticketman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Santa Claus - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Chapters: # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Foulfellow’s Magic Show # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Pooh Comes to Life/Main Titles # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Pooh Comes to Life Again # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Pooh Begins to Melt/The Parade # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - The Train Ride/Searching Fire for Giggles # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up Giggles/Waiting for Papa Mousekewitz # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - Papa Arrives Too Late/Pooh Bear Melts # Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 10 - Papa Revives Pooh/Papa Teaches John a Lesson # Winnie The Pooh (a.k.a Frosty The Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale # Winnie The Pooh (a.k.a Frosty The Snowman) part 12 - End Credits Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969) Clips From Films Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) *Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Happy Tree Friends (1999) (It’s true) *Pinocchio (1940) *Robin Hood (1973) *Presto (2008) *Sing (2016) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Taill III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *The Lion King (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Zootopia (2016) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Voices: *Jimmy Durante *Jackie Vernon *June Foray *Billy De Wolfe *Paul Frees *Sterling Holloway *Jim Cummings *Ellen Connell *Walter Catlett *Doug Sweetland *Bill Thompson *Ginnifer Goodwin *David Winn *Junius Matthews Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Nikkdisneylover8390 *Uranimated18 Dedicated To: *Jules Bass *Arthur Rankin Jr. *Jimmy Durante *June Foray Music Used: *“Winter Wonderland” Performed by: Amy Grant Directed by: *Stephen Druschke Trivia: * This is the first spoof to feature clips from Zootopia, and Sing. * This is the 5th Christmas spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. * This was another time that Winnie the Pooh had a major role. * This is the 21st spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. * Unlike Nikkdisneylover8390's spoof, Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), this spoof had the remastered version without the Rankin/Bass present logo. * * Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART